The face beyond the static
I never changed my old style TV. Many people recommended me to change it to an HD TV, but it's not about the quality in my opinion; it's about the nostalgia and memories. My mother bought the TV at a convenience store when I was a child, back when I lived with my brother and sister. I never had the chance to meet my father. Sometimes life can get real sad, but giving up is not the correct choice so I kept living. We only had 3 channels on the TV. One was a news channel and the others were cartoon shows. But at some point I was addicted to the television. I'm quite sure that my mother wanted me to go outside and visit my friends more often, but I was unable to step out of my own house. I would watch my TV without sleep for hours, and when the TV channels went offline I just stared at the static. I saw shapes and body parts the same colour of the static. Of course, it could have been an illusion. I decided to test out this illusion one last time to see if it had the same effects. So I cleaned the TV, waited for nighttime, and sat comfortably on my couch. I stared at the static, and I saw a face of an adult during his 30s. He seemed to stare back at me. The face also seemed to morph out of proportions at some intervals. I was shocked at what I was seeing. I don't remember this being so vivid and realistic. Is this my imagination... no, this is something else. I kept staring as the face started moving left and right, as if it was motioning no to me. At this point I started talking to whatever that face is. "Why did you motion that..." The face's mouth started to move as if it tried to respond, but only the static could be heard. I moved away from the TV, afraid of what might follow. My mother's picture frame fell to the floor and it shattered. I picked up the glass and threw it in the trash. I thought that that TV was somehow haunted so I got back to it. WHAT DO YOU WANT! This time I heard a faint voice from the TV's speakers. "She lied to you..." I didn't know how to respond and I was freaked out. I gave her the tv. I started running towards the nearest hammer to smash that cursed TV to pieces and returned, but the TV was turned off as if nothing happened. Was all of this my mind playing tricks on me... But no, it was real as I heard the static behind me. I turned around expecting a monster of some sort and I saw a humanoid figure made out of static particles. Its human features was present as it glitched towards me with its hand about to grab me. I hid in my closet upstairs as I heard the voice once again. I am your father... trust me I refused to trust that thing as it tried to attack me, so I just stood there silently as the static seemed to fade away. I got out of there but the creature was right in front of me. Its shape changed into multiple human body parts mixed together. It had 6 arms on its shoulders and its feet seemed like they came from a wolf. Its face was now in the shape of a horse as it floated in fast speeds towards me. I found myself on my bed as if it was a nightmare. I checked the TV but it was gone, as if I never had it in the first place. I kept seeing static when I blinked. I'm unable to walk at this point so I'm stuck on my bed, slowly suffering. I looked at myself from my mirror in front of my bed and the being was watching me, holding a remote. He's going to press the button. I don't want to di- Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll